Kissing Scene
by Yukino Amai
Summary: <html><head></head>Semuanya berawal dari mail yang Ken-san kirimkan. "Hm ... kenapa tidak? Kupikir memang juga sudah waktunya ada suatu development seperti yang mereka katakan." Begitulah kira-kira. Hanya saja Nozaki ... tak pernah terpikirkan untuk memunculkan adegan seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Nozaki mengundang Chiyo ke rumahnya untuk berdiskusi. RnR?</html>


**Kissing Scene**

**.**

**Main Chara: Chiyo S. – Nozaki U.**

**Disclaimer : ****Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun** **Izumi Tsubaki****.**

**Cover Image © Artist.**

**Warning: First Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun fict. OoC? Fluffy?**

**Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. **

**Juga didedikasikan untuk Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun pair week.**

**Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Semuanya berawal dari mail yang Ken-_san_ kirimkan.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepat lagi sebenarnya semua berawal dari pihak redaksi yang mulai menerima surat pembaca untuk Yumeno-_sensei_. Katanya, mereka ingin tahu langsung apa yang dipikirkan oleh para pembaca manga dengan tokoh utama Suzuki-_kun_ dan Mamiko-_chan_ itu. Katanya lagi, sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia. Semua surat yang masuk dan terkumpul di redaksi, dikirim langsung ke Yumeno-_sensei_. Walau tidak dibalas satu per satu secara langsung, sampai saat ini di kolom kecil di akhir cerita Yumeno-_sensei_ selalu menyempatkan diri mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas kiriman suratnya. Atas permintaan redaksi.

Yang berbeda dari surat-surat sebelumnya, dua bulan terakhir ini kebanyakan surat pembaca menanyakan perkembangan hubungan antara Suzuki-_kun_ dan Mamiko-_chan_. Walau mereka sudah tahu perasaan Mamiko yang sudah jelas-jelas menyukai Suzuki juga perhatian Suzuki ke Mamiko, mereka menginginkan sebuah _development_ dari mereka.

Tepatnya, tidak sedikit dari fans yang menginginkan adanya _kissing_ _scene_!

Tentu saja Nozaki mengabaikannya saat pertama kali membaca keinginan pembaca seperti itu. Karena jujur saja Nozaki tak pernah terpikirkan untuk memunculkan adegan seperti itu—yang tentu saja aneh mengingat Nozaki seorang _mangaka shoujo manga_. Selain itu, Nozaki sendiri belum pernah melihat langsung model hidup dari Mamiko ini melakukannya. Yang dalam bayangan Nozaki tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat berapa tinggi kadar _tsun_ dalam diri seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa sekarang Nozaki sedang duduk dengan wajah seriusnya—koreksi, wajah Nozaki memang selalu terlihat serius—ahem, duduk dengan inosennya meminta bantuan pada satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi asistennya. Dan dengan wajah datarnya serta ekspresi _serius_—dia sangat serius, sangat sangat serius kali ini—tak lupa jejak inosen yang sangat jelas, meminta bantuan merancang momen yang pas buat adegan kiss.

Chiyo Sakura merasa kaget tentu saja tiba-tiba dimintai tolong seperti itu. Karena ... ya ... tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana kisah asmara seorang Sakura Chiyo? Setelah salah menggunakan kalimat pernyataan perasaan sekarang malah menjadi asisten obyek asmara.

Lho, bukankah Nozaki mengabaikan permintaan pembaca tentang _kissing_ _scene_ itu? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia meminta bantuan pada Chiyo?

Sebenarnya—lagi—tanpa sengaja Nozaki mendengar langsung dari teman-teman di kelasnya yang juga membicarakan adegan itu. Mau tidak mau membuat Nozaki mempertimbangkan akan membuat adegan itu ada. Membuatnya masuk ke suatu masalah, bagaimana menciptakan momen seperti itu.

Sekadar membayangkan saja tidak cukup. Nozaki membutuhkan informasi yang jelas. Dan menunggu mendapatkannya dari seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto ... entah kapan akan terealisasi. Maka dari itu, begitu mengirimkan email meminta pendapat pada Ken-_san_ ...

"_Hm ... kenapa tidak? Kupikir memang juga sudah waktunya ada suatu_ development _seperti yang mereka katakan_."

... begitulah balasan mail yang Nozaki dapatkan kemarin.

Oleh karena itu, hari ini Nozaki mengundang Chiyo ke rumahnya untuk mendiskusikan momen kiss itu.

"_Ano_ ... Nozaki-_kun_? Bagaimana kalau mencoba membaca dari _shoujo_ _manga_ yang lain? Ehm ... sebagai ... referensi?" Chiyo mencoba memberi usulan yang paling gampang di tengah rasa kagetnya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi tetap saja aku butuh informasi yang lebih jelas. Informasi dari membaca dan mendengar itu sangat berbeda." Untuk memperjelas pendapatnya, Nozaki menyempatkan diri menggebrak meja. Membuat Chiyo kaget—lagi. "Maaf," gumam Nozaki selanjutnya, "selain itu aku juga yakin tidak bisa meminta bantuan Mikorin."

Ah ... kalau yang satu itu Chiyo sudah sangat paham. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mikorin 'kan memang orang yang seperti itu.

"_Huh_? Kissu? _Hah_!" _Mikoshiba memicingkan matanya. Secara refleks pose _playboy_ andalannya mengambil alih—tangan kanan di samping poni dan tangan kiri di pinnggang_. "_Kalian pikir siapa aku? Tentu saja aku bisa bantu. Hal kecil semacam itu_—tte! _Apa maksudnya, hah?_" _tambahkan wajah merah ala _tsundere_ pada umumnya_.

"_Desu yo ne_?" gumama Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus bayangan reaksi Mikorin.

"Maka dari itu, Sakura," sekali lagi Nozaki menggebrak meja, mengembalikan dunia Chiyo pada tempatnya.

"_Hai_?!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi—"

"Bagaimana kalau Hori-_senpai_? Di salah satu pertunjukannya pasti ada adegan itu. Siapa tahu saja ada pencerahan?"

"Sudah kutanyakan, dan jawabannya ... "

"_Huh?" Presiden klub drama itu menghentikan sejenak perhatiannya dari panggung di mana sang pangeran sedang berlatih bertarung. "Hm ... _kissu ka_? Kalau di dalam drama pertunjukan sih biasa seperti di dongeng semacam puteri tidur atau semacamnya."_

" ... begitulah yang dikatakan _senpai_."

"Hm ... kalau untuk menjelaskan sebuah hubungan, sepertinya menggunakan drama sebagai alternatif kurang pas." Chiyo meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kemudian salah satu tangannya beranjak ke arah dagu. "Kalau Wakamatsu-_kun_?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia masih sangat polos." _Dan Seo sama sekali tidak peka_, tambahnya dalam hati.

_Ano_, Nozaki-_kun_? Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang pantas mengatakan hal semacam itu?

Tapi memang benar. Chiyo sendiri tidak begitu dekat dengannya jadi tak begitu tahu orang macam bagaimana Wakamatsu itu. Kalau Nozaki-_kun_ bilang tidak bisa berarti memang tidak bisa. Mungkin.

Lalu ... bagaimana Chiyo sendiri bisa membantu. Kenapa membaca _shoujo manga_ juga tak bisa membantu?

"Sakura?"

Chiyo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nozaki yang bersiap dari duduknya. "_Hai_, Nozaki-_kun_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau menawarimu minum teh. Sepertinya ini akan jadi perbincangan yang akan lama."

"_Aa, arigato_."

"_Ie_."

Tanpa sadar Chiyo terus memperhatikan gerakan Nozaki sejak berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur menyiapkan teh. Matanya juga terus mengikuti gerakan Nozaki. Mengambil air untuk dipanaskan di kompor, menyiapkan teko dan cangkir, juga mengambil beberapa makanan ringan di kulkas. Tanpa sadar pula sekarang tangan kanannya sudah berada di atas meja menyangga kepalanya di sana.

"_Kissu ka_?" gumam Chiyo lirih. "Walau kaubilang hanya aku yang tersisa untuk dimintai bantuan juga aku sendiri sama sekali belum pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu, Nozaki-_kun_."

Chiyo mengembuskan napasnya. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan saat festival beberapa waktu yang lalu terlintas di kepalanya. Pernyataan cintanya saat itu lagi-lagi disalahartikan. Saat itu dia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya, mengucapkan suka bukan lagi fan. Saat kembang api terbesar diluncurkan waktu itu, saat Nozaki merendahkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Chiyo ...,

"!" Chiyo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kejadian itu, Chiyo masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana cepatnya jantungnya berdetak. Dan bagaimana rasanya terjatuh dari langit ke lima.

Chiyo menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Wajah merahnya saat ini kemungkinan besar karena rasa malu. Chiyo yakin saat itu dia sangat mengharapkan suatu momen romantis antara dia dan Nozaki-_kun_. Gestur Nozaki-_kun_ saat itu, kalau di shoujo manga pada umumnya, bukankah itu momen yang pas buat _kissu_? _Ne_?

_Are_? Bagaimana kalau Chiyo menyarankan yang itu saja? Chiyo bisa menyarankan Suzuki dan Mamiko yang datang ke festival kembang api bersama teman masing-masing kemudian tak sengaja bertemu. Suzuki yang baru pertama kali melihat Mamiko memakai yukata memujinya. Lalu mereka berjalan berdua berkeliling dan berakhir di taman bermain tak jauh dari lokasi festival. Di sana mereka duduk dan melihat kembang api berdua. Lalu, lalu, lalu—

_Brak_.

Tanpa sadar Chiyo menggebrak meja. Tidak bisa tidak bisa. Chiyo tidak bisa menyarankan yang itu. Chiyo tidak yakin dia bisa. _Hora_, mengingat saja membuatnya merasakan wajahnya panas seperti ini. Apalagi kalau menceritakannya pada Nozaki-_kun_? Mengingat bagaimana seorang Nozaki-kun pasti reaksinya bakalan seperti—

"...ra?"

" ... "

"Sa...ra?"

" ... "

"Sakura!"

"_Hai_!"

"_Daijobu ka_?"

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa, Nozaki-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Kulihat wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat. Kalau tidak salah kau juga sempat mengebrak meja. Lalu tak lama kemudian wajahmu malah memerah. Kupikir kau sakit."

Apa? Maksudnya selama ini Nozaki-_kun_ mengamatinya?

"Mm ... aku baik-baik saja. Iya, baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"_Aa_."

Untuk meyakinkan Nozaki-_kun_, Chiyo menyambar teh yang disiapkan Nozaki-_kun_ untuknya. Diminumnya pelan-pelan seraya matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Nozaki-kun. Ah, gawat. Nozaki-_kun_ masih saja memandanginya. Apakah memang kurang meyakinkan? Bagaimana kalau Nozaki-_kun_ keras kepala dan ingin tahu sekali? Lihat saja Nozaki-kun sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Chiyo. Biasanya kalau seseorang memandang orang lain seperti yang Nozaki lakukan, orang itu menginginkan kejujuran!

"Sakura,"

Benar 'kan? Nozaki-kun pasti akan menanyakan—

"Mengenai _kissing_ _scene_—"

"Nozaki-_kun_!" dengan panik Chiyo menghentikan kalimat Nozaki. "_Ano_, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku harus segera pulang."

Chiyo buru-buru menyambar tasnya. Di lain sisi Nozaki hanya bisa memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, untuk adegan itu, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan lain kali saja. Aku janji akan membantumu. _Na_? Ah, _mata ashita_."

Sakura Chiyo, 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Kabur setelah mengenang memori saat festival.

**.**

**-{THE END}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki Note**: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Ugh, bukan begini niatan awal nulis fic ini ToT. Kenapa malah ending jadi begini! *gigit botol minuman* _maa ii ya_. _Que serra sera_ /plak.

Ahem. Ya-hallo, Amai Yuki _desu_. Penghuni baru di fandom **Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun**.

Hm...awalnya saya pengen bikin HoriKashima. Tapi sepertinya sang Ide ga mau mampir. Ada sih, tapi kaya'nya saya masih kesulitan ngembangin ide untuk pair unik satu itu. Jadi deh ambil ide simpel-nan-ancur ini. Semoga berkenan. Dan, ah...saya malah publish di hari akhir...

Sebenerne saya bikin 2. Satune lagi HoriKashi. Tapi gegara storine mentok di jalan, akhirne tak rampung pas hari mati. Suatu saat akan saya publish!

Btw, ada yang tahu nama sekolah setting anime ini tak? Entah saya kelupaan ato bagaimana ini. Kalo ada yg ingat/tahu, tolong beritahu saya... u_u

_Last but not least, mind to review, Minna-chama_? *_wink_(?)*

Purwokerto, 6 Oktober 2014

**{Salju yang Manis}**


End file.
